1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting computer components within a computer housing, and particularly to an apparatus for storing and easily installing and removing data storage devices, such as disk drives, and the like.
2. The Related Art
A number of different methods and devices are used to mount data storage devices, such as disk drives or CD-ROMs, in a computer. One method that was widely used in the past was to simply screw the data storage device directly into a cage whereby the data storage device was secured in the computer. Changing the device was cumbersome because side or top panels, or other components close beside the cage had to be removed in order to remove the screws. New developments facilitate installation and removal of data storage devices. These include the use of guide rail type devices, such as those described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,923 and Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 78201813, 79209891 disclose devices employing guide rails for mounting data storage devices. Unfortunately, the rails used in these devices are complicated and manufacturing the opposite side rails requires two sets of dies, which contributes significantly to the cost of these devices. Moreover, the side rails are attached to their data storage device by conventional screws. The problem of the time-consuming and cumbersome task of tightening or loosening screws is still not resolved.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,080 discloses a mounting device for a data storage device without screws. Its data storage device is secured by pushing pins integral with the rail into side holes in the data storage device. The pins are thin and flexible, and are rather easily bent during operations such as removing the data storage device from the computer. Once the pins become bent, subsequent alignment and reconnection of the data storage device to the cage can be quite difficult.
A data storage mounting device disclosed by Taiwan Patent Application No. 83202972 also has no screws. Its rail fastener is a spring metal thread whose two ends are bent for insertion through the rail and into the side holes of the data storage device. However, the spring metal thread is readily deformed, which may result in unreliable mounting. The second embodiment of Taiwan Patent Application No. 83202972 discloses an arrangement where the data storage device is directly attached to the cage of the computer by a spring metal thread. However, other devices or panels close to the cage create the problem of inconvenient access to the thread for installation or removal of the data storage device.
Further, all of the above mentioned mounting devices for data storage device comprise a cage, which contributes to the cost of the computer.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved apparatus for storing and easily removing data storage devices without the cost and shortcomings of the prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for the secure installation of a data storage device in a computer.
It is a further object of the present invention to enable easy and convenient installation and removal of a computer data storage device.
A mounting apparatus for mounting a data storage device in a computer housing in accordance with the present invention includes a bracket, a securing means and a flexible plate. The bracket has a first face for supporting a data storage device, a second face opposite the first face and locking holes in its front portion. The securing means is mounted to a bottom of the data storage device and is moveable with the data storage device to be slid into the corresponding locking hole of the bracket. The flexible plate has a rear end securely fixed to the second face and a front end that has an operating portion extending out of the housing for being operable to move the front end away from the front portion of the bracket. The flexible plate further defines through holes for engaging with the locking holes to releasably block the sliding movement of the data storage device.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will is become more apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment thereof when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein: